As a group, the male sex s are termed androgens. Among the androgens, testosterone plays a central role in developing and maintaining secondary male sexual characteristics, including: (1) enlargement of the male sex organs, prostate gland, seminal vesicles and bulbourethral glands; (2) increased growth of body hair, particularly on the face and chest, but sometimes accompanied by decreased growth of hair on the scalp; (3) enlargement of the larynx and thickening of the vocal cords; (4) thickening of the skin; (5) increased muscular growth; and (6) thickening and strengthening of the bones.
Testosterone is normally produced and secreted by interstitial cells of the testes under the influence of luteinizing hormone (LH). LH is a gonadotropin secreted from the anterior lobe of the pituitary gland in response to yet another factor secreted from the hypothalamus, termed luteinizing hormone-release factor (LH-RF). The degree to which male secondary characteristics develop is directly related to the amount of testosterone secreted by the interstitial cells of the testes. This overall amount of testosterone is regulated by a negative feedback system involving the hypothalamus. As the concentration of testosterone in the blood increases, the hypothalamus senses the testosterone via androgen receptors and becomes inhibited, and its stimulation of the anterior pituitary gland by LH-RF is consequently decreased. As the pituitary's secretion of LH is reduced the amount of testosterone released by the interstitial cells of the testes is reduced also. However, as the blood level of testosterone drops, the hypothalamus becomes less inhibited, and it once again stimulates the pituitary gland to release LH. The increasing secretion of LH causes the interstitial cells to release more testosterone, and its blood level rises.
As can be appreciated from the variety of secondary male sexual characteristics, the body possesses a plethora of sex hormone responsive tissues and organs. Unfortunately, many cancers types exhibit susceptibility to sex hormone control mechanisms that regulate growth of the normal organ or tissue from which the neoplasm arose. On the positive side, cancers originating in endocrine organs and the immune system are especially susceptible to medical therapies based on sex hormones, sex hormone antagonists, and/or deprivation. In fact, the sex hormones and their antagonists represent useful agents for the treatment of common cancers arising from the breast, prostate gland, and uterus.
In this regard, the role of traditional surgery in endocrine ablation has diminished as chemical agents have been identified which can replace surgical procedures. For example, surgical castration, also termed orchiectomy, useful in slowing or preventing the progression of androgen-mediated prostate cancer may be “chemically” achieved by administering an anti-androgen in combination with a known LH-RF agonist. The antiandrogen/LH-RF agonist combination effectively lowers the level of testosterone which, if left unchecked, increases the growth rate of testosterone-dependent prostatic neoplasias. Representative LH-RF agonists include leuprolide or goserelin, described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,897,256 and 5,510,460, respectively. Useful anti-androgens include flutamide, bicalutamide, or nilutamide. Flutamide is a nonsteroidal antagonist of the androgen receptor sold under the tradename Eulexin, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,995,060 and 4,474,813. Bicalutamide is a nonsteroidal antagonist of the androgen receptor sold under the tradename Casodex, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,505. Nilutamide is also a nonsteroidal antagonist of the androgen receptor and is sold under the tradename Nilandron, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,088.
Unfortunately, the hormonal therapies for prostatic cancer, while offering many patients a noninvasive option to drastic surgical procedures, are commonly accompanied by many complications or side effects. LH-RF agonists including leuprolide and goserelin act to lower testosterone to post-castration levels but these agonists also result in impotence and hot flashes. As well, anti-androgens targeting the androgen receptor, including flutamide and bicalutamide, often cause diarrhea, breast enlargement (a.k.a., gynecomastia), loss of libido, and nausea (Soloway et al., Urology 47 (Supp 1A):33-37, 1996). There have also been case reports of toxic liver effects (Wysowski et al., Annals of Internal Medicine 118(11): 860-864, 1993).
In part, the side effects observed in current chemical therapies are due to the undesirable characteristic of current anti-androgen compounds to cross the blood brain barrier and affect androgen receptors of the central nervous system, apart from peripheral tissues. While androgen receptors have been well studied in the hypothalamus and peripheral tissues, little is known about the actual molecular mechanisms that result in complications including, but not limited to, loss of libido and nausea. Thus, the penetration of the blood brain barrier by current agents is undesirable and improved agents targeting primarily peripheral tissues are extremely desirable.
Another undesirable effect of some of the current anti-androgenic agents is their undesirable ability to exert partial agonist activity in some prostate cancer cells. For example, the anti-androgen flutamide has been shown to stimulate, instead of inhibit, the growth of LNCaP human prostate carcinoma cells in the laboratory setting (The Prostate 14: 103-115 (1989)). This could potentially stimulate, instead of inhibit, the growth of prostate cancers in a subset of patients. Therefore, the most favorable anti-androgens should exhibit pure antagonist activity in regard to the androgen receptor, no matter their biological context (i.e., never act as androgen receptor agonists).
While anti-androgen compounds find use in cancer therapies, these compounds have also found utility in non-cancer-related therapies. For example, androgendependent hirsutism, manifest as excess hair in women, is currently treated with the anti-androgen flutamide. Unfortunately, many of the same side effects described above are experienced by women treated with flutamide due to the general nature of flutamide's antagonist activity.
As can be readily appreciated, the quality of life afforded by current therapies, in particular therapies utilizing anti-androgens, is far less than desirable. Therefore, there exists a need for anti-androgens that offer patients reduced complications while providing effective regimens of therapy. Anti-androgens exhibiting peripheral tissue-specific targeting would be extremely valuable in improving the quality of therapy available to those in need thereof.